


Свидание

by medichka_shani



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено на заявку "Твин Пикс/Гейман. Первое свидание."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurumtrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/gifts).



Когда официантка поставила перед ними напитки и отошла, первое, что сделал Твин Пикс - зачем-то достал из кармана диктофон и положил его на стол.  
Гейман немедленно потупилась и принялась ковырять под столом дырку на чулке.  
\- Рабочая привычка, - извинился Твин Пикс, быстро выключив диктофон. Гейман подняла на него глаза, обведенные темными кругами, понимающе кивнула и принялась рисовать молочные узоры на столешнице.   
Некоторое время они сидели в молчании. Гейман рассеянно вытирала стол извлеченным из рюкзачка носовым платком. На платке были вышиты голубые цветочки и темнели какие-то подозрительные бурые пятна. Твин Пикс задумчиво пил кофе. Потом Гейман, пробормотав какие-то извинения, встала и направилась в туалет.  
Твин Пикс, не дожидаясь ее возвращения, оплатил счет и вышел на улицу. Обошел здание и в течение нескольких минут внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Гейман вылезает через окно туалета, а затем подошел и галантно помог спуститься на землю.  
\- Извини, - сказал он, заложив руки в карманы своего светлого плаща. - Я, кажется, разучился ухаживать за девушками.  
\- Это я виновата, что не научилась общаться, как нормальные девушки, - тихо сказала Гейман. - Я, наверно, ужасно скучная.  
Твин Пикс отрицательно покачал головой.

...- Как ты думаешь, он сразу скончался?   
\- Вовсе нет, смотри, эти пятна указывают на то, что он полз еще несколько метров...  
\- Здорово! - сказала Гейман. Они завороженно разглядывали меловой контур на асфальте.   
\- Можно пойти к реке, - предложил Твин Пикс. - Я покажу тебе дом, в котором мужик насмерть уморил свою жену.  
\- Здорово, - снова сказала Гейман и улыбнулась. - А я знаю люк, из которого ночью вылезают крысы размером с ребенка. Хочешь потом глянуть?  
\- Обязательно, - серьезно сказал Твин Пикс и, сняв плащ, накинул его на плечи Гейман - начал накрапывать дождь.   
Гейман, случайно сунув руку в карман плаща, извлекла оттуда мятый букет.  
\- Такие, кажется, растут у реки, - слабо улыбнулась она.   
\- Возле кладбища, - уточнил Твин Пикс, беря ее под локоть. - Я нарвал их для тебя еще днем. Можем туда тоже сходить. Если хочешь.  
Они неторопливо пошли вперед, и дождь размывал меловой контур на асфальте, а тень Гейман, отбрасываемая фонарем на лужи, дробилась и извивалась сотней щупалец, а с дерева за ними ревниво наблюдала большая взъерошенная сова.


End file.
